


Uni-corny

by chennieforyourthoughts



Series: the captain and his crew [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 80 Percent Fluff 20 Percent Chris Jokes, Alternate Universe - High School, Exchange Student Woojin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chennieforyourthoughts/pseuds/chennieforyourthoughts
Summary: “Felix, I’m serious! Are you sure you don’t have a spare uniform I can borrow?” Across the room, Woojin giggled. Chan chucked a highlighter at him. “Seriously, it’s covered inteal sparkle powder.”





	Uni-corny

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's the sequel to ["Natural-e"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12607956)! And yes, the horribly bad jokes are back.
> 
> You don't have to read N-e to understand it at all, but this is set ~ 6 months later (Seungmin has returned to Korea).
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  [(Fanfic Disclaimer + More ♥)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chennieforyourthoughts/profile)  
> 

It was half-past-two in the morning, and Chan couldn’t help but be thankful that he’d finished his paper for the next class already.

Delayed flights were truly a joy.

Chan’s parents stood next to him at arrivals, waiting for their new charge to arrive. The entire family stood wondering, hoping that the student would be kind and not too much trouble.

The flight from Seoul began to appear, and passengers soon brushed by them on their way to the exit. The crowd started to thin, and Chan couldn’t help but feel his nerves spike.

And then a boy stepped out, his jacket and a duffel bag slung over one arm and pulling a pale purple suitcase, so light it was almost white, with the other. The suitcase reflected the light on his hair well; the strands had been dyed a kind of pale brown, slightly warmer in tone than Chan’s own lilac-grey.

His eyes were wide as he faced the dozens of signs before him, trying to find the one which would lead him down the right road.

After Seungmin, Chan had figured out that usually had to do with not being fluent in the country’s language.

“Kim Woojin?” He called, and the boy froze. Then, in the next moment, his expression lit up and Chan knew he’d guessed correctly.

“Yes I am!” Woojin exclaimed in Korean before greeting every member of the family with a politeness Chan had seen before only in Seungmin. “Kim Woojin. I would like to thank you for hosting me for the following months, and I will do everything that I can to repay you and make it smooth for you.”

Chan snuck a glance at his parents and saw that they were already won over. _Wow, that had to be a new record._

 

It wasn’t until they were home that Chan got to see what was in the outrageously large and subtly purple suitcase. He couldn’t figure out what interested him so in it, but knew he wouldn’t be satisfied until he saw.

Thankfully for Chan, it was opened almost as soon as the two were left alone. “You’re interested?” Woojin asked once the footsteps of Chan’s parents had faded away. Chan blinked, and then blinked again; he hadn’t known he was that obvious. _Either that, or Woojin was simply good at reading people._

He couldn’t help but get the first impression that everything would work out in the end for Woojin in Australia.

“Yes I am,” Chan replied, hanging his head sheepishly.

Woojin tugged on the zippers of the case and leaned the top back. “You can look,” he said, and Chan scooted over on what had become Woojin’s bed to do so.

What was inside was nothing like what he had expected.

There were many small plastic packets on top of Woojin’s neatly-folded clothes, and inside of each of them was a small toy. From what Chan could tell, they were all made of the same sort of light, foam-esque material because they did not appear to be damaged by the close quarters or take up too much room.

Woojin picked one up by the corner and showed it to Chan. Inside it was a unicorn, and Chan could officially say that he had been completely blindsided by his new roommate (or housemate? Chan still wasn’t exactly sure of which term to use). The foreign student placed the package in Chan’s palms and went back into his bag, this time digging amongst his socks in search of something particular.

It was a solid black bag, and Chan raised an eyebrow as Woojin unzipped it and then dropped its contents onto the comforter. It contained three paintbrushes of varying thicknesses, a few paints, clear sealer, what appeared to be…. makeup?, and so, so, _so many jars_ of glittering powder.

Chan suddenly got an idea. “Do you paint these?” He asked, lifting the unicorn to catch his audience’s attention.

Woojin nodded. “Paint them, decorate them, ‘holo’ them, and then sell them online or give them away on my Instagram.” Woojin took the unicorn from Chan and placed it carefully on an unused spot of the bed.

At some point during the sentence, Chan and Woojin had made eye contact. Neither of them dropped it. “Do they really work?” Chan asked— he was honestly curious. _Wouldn’t hurt to try,_ his mind supplied.

Woojin turned away, moving his gaze from Chan to his bag. He stared down into it for a moment before reaching in and fishing out one of packages. It was a panda bear donut, and he tore open the wrapping and dusted it off before handing it to Chan. “You tell me,” he said, and this time his formerly soft eyes were a challenge.

 

Woojin was out the next night, so Chan found he had the entire desk space in his/Woojin’s room for himself. He settled in and decided to work on biology, but after he pulled his heavy textbook from its spot he laid eyes on the panda toy.

It’d been decorated at some point within the past twenty-four hours, and now it seemed to smile up at him with its new coats of pink and blue powder-paint. Chan hesitated for a second before poking it with his pinky; when it turned out to be dry, he exhaled and carefully wrapped one of his hands around it.

It fit within his palm, and its circular outline was solid and oddly grounding. Chan gave it an experimental squeeze and felt the foam give under the pressure, and once he removed his fingers he watched the material rise up to repair itself.

_Maybe Woojin was right._

It was addicting: the pressure and the give, the blank space and the glitter, the worry and the calm.

Chan took a deep breath, squeezed the donut again, and turned back to his note taking.

From the doorway, Woojin watched Chan work. Even in the short amount of time they’d spent together, he saw the tension his host carried.

In a way, they were mirrors of each other.

It wasn’t until when Chan pushed the textbook back and shook out his writing hand that Woojin made his presence known. He’d finished his notes on the chapter in record time, and as he inspected them again Chan knew that he’d find them useful when the test came around.

He also noticed that although he had let it slip from his mind, he hadn’t stopped fiddling with the foam panda.

“Did it help?” Woojin asked, and Chan startled hard enough to hit his knee on the bottom of his desk. “Oh, I’m sorry! Are you okay?”

“It helped,” Chan replied, smiling despite the pain. Woojin, however, remained worried. “Will you teach me to make one?”

Woojin stared at Chan, and Chan stared back. It’d give both of them something to do with their hands, at the very least.

“Of course,” Woojin said, and watched as Chan slowly exhaled the tension from his shoulders. “But finish your work first.”

Chan sighed and half-heartedly complained something along the way of _are you my mother?_ but Woojin remained set in his requirement. (If he found it mildly endearing, especially given that Chan’s complaining was practically the exact opposite of what reflected in his grades, he let it show only in the small smile which dawned on his face.)

“There’s only one seat at the desk, but I’m experienced enough I can probably teach you on one of the beds. We’ll have to be careful not to get any of the paint on it, though.”

“That’s alright,” Chan reassured, “I trust you. I’m sure it’ll turn out great!”

Woojin focused on unwrapping the unicorn from its packaging instead of facing the boy seated next to him, but Chan could tell he was rather flattered. “Alright, we have to paint over where we want to put the powder. It’ll take a few coasts, and we have to make sure to let it dry in between.”

Chan’s hands were steady as he painted to Woojin’s specifications; the older couldn’t help but be slightly jealous— Chan was pretty much getting what had taken Woojin many attempts to learn on his first try. “Try to make your strokes a little thinner,” Woojin instructed, and Chan hummed. He was quick to make the change, and Woojin watched his progress with pride. “Now we wait for the three coats to dry,” he said when Chan was done.

As they waited, they checked what food Chan had in the kitchen. He ended up grabbing two oranges for them, and Chan peeled Woojin’s for him. “In gift for teaching me how to do the famed squishy deco-ing!”

So sue him, he’d been curious. A little Instagram research had never hurt anybody, had it?

(And yes, he’d managed to find Woojin’s account, but it was not until much later that this was revealed.)

Woojin laughed but accepted the fruit just the same. Just over a half-hour later, he pushed away from the kitchen counter and led Chan back into their room. He was careful when he tested the paint on the unicorn’s mane, tail, and horn, but once Woojin was satisfied he handed it over to Chan. “Feel it?”

Chan poked at it gingerly, not positive it was dry. Sure enough, it still felt rather tacky to him. “Is it dry?” He asked, and Woojin smiled.

“Dry enough. We need it to be slightly tacky so the powder sticks.” As Chan held the unicorn, Woojin pulled the makeup and a smaller, round-tipped sponge brush from his bag. “Eyeshadow smudger and eyeshadow applicator.” He slipped the smudger into Chan’s unoccupied hand. “Dab the smudger into the powder,” Woojin instructed, and Chan laughed.

“Dab?”

“Yes, Christ, dab.”

“CHRIST?!”

“Your name is Chris, isn’t it? Watch the powder— don’t let it fall on the bed. It’s impossible to get out.”

“I don’t know if I’ve told you this before,” Chan began as he— yes— _dabbed_ the powder onto the tacky surface of the paint. “But you’re horrible.”

“I have worse jokes, you know!”

Chan looked up and stared at Woojin. “You’re lucky my parents love you.” He didn’t get the chance to say anything else, however, as his vision was suddenly obscured in a flash of shimmering teal.

“Oh my god, that was a lot more than I thought it was going to be.” Woojin and Chan stared in horror at the explosion of color now covering them.

“Did you just….”

“Yup?”

 

“Felix, I’m serious! Are you _sure_ you don’t have a spare uniform I can borrow?” Across the room, Woojin giggled. Chan chucked a highlighter at him. “Seriously, it’s covered in _teal sparkle powder.”_

“Holo powder!”

Woojin caught the highlighter this time and chucked it back at Chan, not pausing in rubbing in what was left of his (precious, ₩ 20,000 powder) to the unicorn squishy after the rest of the powder’s glorious death in covering Chan.

“Whatever it is, it’s covering all my clothes. And my bed. And my floor. And even my _exchange student,_ for Christ’s sake!”

“Christ!” Woojin snickered, and Chan threw his next highlighter straight down onto his bed.

“Do you have a vacuum cleaner?” Woojin asked once the unicorn had been varnished and Chan had finished pleading with Felix.

“Yes, and _you’re_ going to be using it. It’s in the hall closet, but please try not to track powder through the hallway.”

Chan would soon learn that vacuums are likely not the _best_ way to exact revenge, shortly after the hand-held part got stuck to both his and Woojin’s hair.

_Karma, right?_

Well, Felix certainly thought so. He’d had the spare uniform in his locker the entire time, of course, but rather enjoyed Chan's new look.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zgg8XyhtG-A) is where I got the holo-ing procedure from.
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
